


12 Days of Yuletide Day 9: The Solstice Celebration

by StarlingintheskyV2



Series: 12 Days of Yule [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2
Summary: Frodo, Sam, and co go to the Solstice Celebration and help take care of a lost child.
Relationships: Diamond Took/Pippin Took, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: 12 Days of Yule [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054814
Kudos: 5





	12 Days of Yuletide Day 9: The Solstice Celebration

Sam woke Frodo around seven the next morning with a kiss.

"Morning Sam," said Frodo sleepily, "is it time to get up already?"

He yawned and stretched.

"Calling me early aren't you?" Frodo said, glancing at the clock on the bedside table, "it's barely seven, dearest."

"We've got to get to the inn early so we can get a room," said Sam, "I won't have you camping out in this cold, you'll get sick for certain."

"Right," said Frodo, pulling on his dressing gown, "forgot what day it was. Is breakfast ready?"

"Bless you Frodo-dear," said Sam, kissing him, "of course breakfast is ready. I wouldn't be waking you if it wasn't."

Frodo wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him, "My sweet considerate Sam."

As he spoke, his hands crept down to grope Sam's backside.

Sam grinned, "now Frodo, if you keep a-doin' that, we won't leave the bedroom until midnight."

"Oh drat," said Frodo, "I suppose you're right. Pity, you have a really nice ass."

Frodo squeaked as Sam pinched his rear end.

"As is yours," Sam said with a teasing half grin, "but we've got to leave by 8."

"We'll just have to find some time later," Frodo murmured, kissing the point of Sam's ear.

They came in to find the others already eating.

"Good morning Frodo," said Merry, "scone?"

"Diamond makes them," Pippin said, "they're delicious."

"I made him save you some," said Diamond.

"And he listened?" Frodo asked, "he must love you."

At eight, they set off, Frodo and Sam bundled up in the sleigh, pulled by Bill and Strider, the others riding ponies.

Frodo leaned his head on Sam's shoulder and snuggled close. Sam draped the blanket over Frodo.

"We should travel like this all the time," he sighed, "it's so cozy."

Sam kissed Frodo's brow, "and you can nap on the way. I know you're not one for early mornings."

"What an excellent suggestion," said Frodo with a yawn,"I think I'll take you up on that."

While Frodo slept on his shoulder, Sam took the reins. It was about three hours drive to the Four Farthings Stone and Frodo didn't stir until about nine-thirty.

"How long did I sleep?" He asked, blinking up at Sam.

"About an hour and a half," Sam replied, "we're near Frogmorton."

Frodo's lips brushed Sam's cheek. He of course knew exactly where they were from his days off tramping all over the Shire before the quest.

"I don't know where I'd be without you, my love," Frodo said.

"Watch out Pip," said Merry as he rode by, "he's getting sappy."

"Oh shut up," Frodo snapped.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck," said Diamond in a mock scolding voice, "you stop making fun of him."

"He's just jealous because he doesn't have anyone," teased Pippin.

"I do so!" Said Merry, "she's just-"

"Éowyn?" Frodo said knowledgeably, "we all saw the way you looked at her. You know, plenty of other races intermingle right?"

Merry, Pippin and Diamond left them at the Stone to set up camp while Frodo and Sam went on to the nearest inn, The Golden Lamb.

There were thankfully a few rooms left when they got there. Most hobbits who could camped near the Stone.

The Solstice Celebration had been taking place for as long as hobbits had lived in the Shire. Every year all the hobbits who were able would come out on Solstice Day to watch the sunset through a hole that was carved into the Stone.

Frodo and Sam joined the others after lunch. They were thankfully able to get a spot that was close enough to see, but allowed Frodo and Sam to remain in the sleigh. The others had laid cushions and blankets onto the ground.

Frodo and Sam were cuddling with mugs of wassail and a plate of cheese and crackers.

"Darling," said Frodo, "do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Sam kissed his temple, "I have an inkling. You did ask me to marry you."

Frodo grinned, "I did. Oh Sam, I am indescribably happy."

"Oh Sam!" Said Merry and Pippin together in an extremely accurate imitation of Frodo's voice.

Frodo glared at them, "oh fuck off."

"You heard him," laughed Diamond, "fuck off the pair of you."

Pippin mock gasped, "Oh my stars! You said the fuck word!"

They laughed. Frodo realized how much he'd missed Merry and Pippin. Diamond was a welcome addition to their little family. She was witty and clever, and she was a good match for Pippin.

"We need to have you lot over more," said Sam, "We miss you."

Frodo nuzzled Sam and hummed, something he always did when he was in a good mood. He was warm, well fed, happy, and snuggled up to his beloved Sam.

"Maybe we should make this a once a month thing," he said, "it feels so right to have you all here. It's like… We're a family."

"We  _ are  _ a family," said Pippin, "have been ever since- well, the quest."

"That we have," said Sam, kissing the top of Frodo's head.

"They're so sweet together," Diamond whispered to Pippin, "they're like my parents."

They were joined by the Gamgees just as the sun was starting to set, all except for the Gaffer.

"His knees were playing up,"explained Daisy, "Widow Rumble is staying with him at Number Three."

"They've been spending a lot of time together lately," commented Frodo, "do you think-"

"Tis possible," said Hamson, "think they got close during the Troubles."

"I ain't seen dad so happy since-" began May.

Sam and Frodo knew he was referring to when Bell, their mother, had died.

"He deserves to be happy," said Frodo, "they both do."

There were thousands of hobbits gathered around the Four Farthings Stone to watch the sunset. Fires had popped up everywhere and people had already begun impromptu feasts. Children ran about playing.

They noticed one particular child who had wandered up to their fire. She was alone.

"Hello little one," said Merry standing up. She tensed and her ears pinned back.

"I think you're scaring her," said Frodo quietly. He got up and sat down next to her.

She looked to be about twelve and was very clearly had a Baggins parent.

"Hello," he said. She didn't say anything, but she looked at him curiously, "what's your name dear?"

She didn't answer, maybe she couldn't.

"Would you like something to eat?" She nodded.

"Come," said Frodo, helping her up, "sit up here with Sam and I."

The child ate like any growing hobbit child; like she had been facing a famine and promptly fell asleep.

"Wonder where her mum and dad are," said Sam.

"I suppose we'll have to look for them in a bit," said Frodo, "I'm sure they're worried sick."

"We'll go and find them," said Pippin jumping up, "you let her sleep, we'll take care of everything."

Merry and Pippin soon returned with an elderly hobbit who looked very worried.

"Widow Boffin," said Frodo, "are you here for the girl?"

"Yes," the old hobbit said, "she hasn't been any trouble to you has she?"

"Oh heavens no," Frodo replied, "ate dinner and went right to sleep."

"I'm glad," she said, "Primula has been wandering off ever since my daughter and son in law passed."

Sam noticed Frodo's ears prick when he heard the child's name.

"Has she," he began, "has she not spoken since-"

"She hasn't," said Widow Boffin, "how did you know?"

"I didn't speak for months after I lost my parents," said Frodo, "If you ever need it, we would be happy to help. I was about her age when they died."

After Widow Boffin and her granddaughter left, Sam noticed Frodo wincing and rubbing his shoulder.

"You should've told me," said Sam

Frodo gritted his teeth against the pain, "I couldn't until the child was safe."

Sam sighed, "I'll get us back to the inn. Sometimes you're too selfless for your own good. Tis a good thing I brought your ointment and sleep medicine."

  
  



End file.
